


Up To No Good

by tezzbot



Category: BBC Ghosts, Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezzbot/pseuds/tezzbot
Summary: Hi! This is my first post on ao3 and my first dive into writing for ages so thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!Big thank you to my beta reader Kellogg (better known as highinfibre on here lol)





	Up To No Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first post on ao3 and my first dive into writing for ages so thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Big thank you to my beta reader Kellogg (better known as highinfibre on here lol)

Alison knew she had never truly fit in with children her age at school. She was the weird kid, the odd orphan girl to be avoided. This kind of avoidance only increased with age as with age came more… abilities. Sweets too far back on countertops to reach suddenly coming within her grasp, minor things that got in her way not being there when she looked twice.  
Yes, Alison had always known she was different, but something like this was something she had never thought would’ve happened.  
One day a letter had arrived, her name scrawled across the envelope in looping calligraphy on the other side a wax seal, kept the contents secured tightly inside. It had been an exciting time for Alison; she had _never_ received a letter before, certainly not one that was as fancy and important as this one looked.  
Opening the envelope began a whirlwind of events she never would have expected, as if she had been whisked away into one of her childhood storybooks. she pinched herself several times during the process of collecting all of the things the letter guided her towards, insisting she required them to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Several shops with wands, parchment, quills, books, a pet cat she named Geoff, and a few other bits and bobs that the letter instructed her to get later, Alison now found herself standing in King’s Cross Station looking around for a seemingly non-existent platform, completely alone here aside from two others nearby. Glancing back down at her ticket she checked the number again, and sure enough it still read Platform 9 and Three Quarters, but there were no visible signs of it anywhere, only 9 and 10.  
She huffed at the letter before shoving it back into her pocket and made her way over to the man standing with a boy around her age with a full luggage cart.  
“Excuse me,” Alison tapped the man’s arm, “I’m looking for platform, um, 9 and Three Quarters, do you know where it is?”  
The man turned and looked down towards Alison, and spoke in a slightly hushed voice, “Ah, you heading to Hogwarts as well then?” Alison nodded. “It’s Mike’s first year too, innit, Mikey?” The man grinned and ruffled the boys hair.  
Mike huffed, pushing the man's hand away, “Yeah, it is.” He stuck his hand out toward Alison, ”Mike Cooper,” he gave her an awkward smile, “Sorry about my uncle Rich.” he whispered.  
Alison took his hand and smiled back, “Alison Maddox,”  
“Right then, you two should get a move on! Don’t want to miss the train.” Rich patted Mike’s shoulder and started toward the middle of Platform Nine, quickly followed by Alison and Mike.

Angling Mike’s luggage towards one of the walls, Rich stepped back and positioned Mike behind it.  
“Right then, what you want to do is run straight ahead, an-”  
“What?!” Mike exclaimed, “You want me to run into a wall? Are you mental?”  
Rich laughed. “Don’t worry, you just have to trust me. Now, go on, it’ll be fine.”  
Mike gave Alison a worried look, to which Alison just shrugged, before taking a deep breath and grabbing the handles of the luggage cart and running straight at the wall.  
Alison’s face screwed up as she waited for the impact, but none came. Alison stared with wide eyes as she looked around for Mike but just like that he was gone. Alison’s attention was caught again by Rich who chuckled.  
“You don’t have much experience with magic do you?”  
Alison shook her head.  
Rich smiled and set about putting Alison’s luggage cart into position. “You’re in for a treat then.” He stepped back, adding a quick, “I’ll be right behind you.”  
Alison took hold of the handles of the cart, took a breath and ran.

All of a sudden Alison found herself in front of a huge steam engine which let out a loud huff as white clouds billowed from the chimney. People bustled around the new platform she found herself on, parents and carers hugging their children and helping them onto the locomotive. She was snapped out of her people watching as Mike appeared next to her.  
“This is… mad.” Alison chuckled, taking in the whole new section of the station.  
“I know, it’s so cool!” Mike grinned.  
“I’m glad you two are excited but the train’s not just for looking at!” the kids jumped as Rich appeared behind them and began ushering them towards one of the carriages.

After handing their luggage carts to some train workers and Mike giving a brief hug and goodbye to his uncle, Mike and Alison found themselves a comfortable looking, empty compartment to sit in.  
As the train started up they waved to Rich and settled into their seats.  
Alison stared out into the countryside whizzing past when suddenly, she had a thought.  
"Mike?" She turned to her companion who seemed to snap out of his daze too, and looked up at her, "Do you have any idea what Hogwarts is like?"  
Mike seemed to brighten at the question, "Well, I haven't actually seen the place, but my uncle went there and always told me stories about it! What do you want to know?"  
Alison grinned, "Absolutely everything."  
Alison felt as though she hadn't listened to anything as intently as this in her life, drinking in every detail from the houses she could go into, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, to the headmistress McGonagall, the Forbidden Forest, to the Great Hall - it all sounded so magnificent!  
"So, which house do you think you'll be sorted into?" Alison asked during a dip in the explanation.  
"Oh, my uncle said I'm most likely to end up in Gryffindor, since a lot of the time families end up being the same, but, since it neither of my parents are magic, I could end up in any one really." Mike shrugged. "You know, Gryffindor is said to be the house of the bravest witches and wizards." he puffed out his chest slightly at that.  
Alison snorted, "Well then Mr. Knight-in-Shining-Armour, I expect to be defended at every sight of those great big trolls and scary werewolves you talk about."  
"But of course, my liege." Mike stood and gave an overdramatic bow, to which Alison giggled. Mike slumped back into his seat, "What about you? What house has your family been in?"  
Alison’s eyes fell to her lap where her hands began to fidget, "I don't know… I'm not actually sure if my parents were wizards or not. Never actually knew them for that long."  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” Mike’s shoulders sagged.  
“No, really, it’s fine! I-”

Alison was interrupted by their compartment door sliding open and a cheery faced student popping her head in.  
“Hello! You must be new first years, yes?"  
Alison and Mike nodded.  
"Ooh, wonderful! How exciting this must be for you!!" the girl giggled, "Well, my name's Kitty, I just wanted to remind you that you'd best start getting into your robes, we'll be arriving soon! I'll see you later!"  
And with one last large smile, the girl slid the door shut.

The two first years looked at each other, before they reached for their carry on bags and began to pull out their robes.


End file.
